


Sleep Tight

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Respiration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Dormir dans la même chambre que quelqu'un, ce n'est pas forcément simple, même quand la dite personne dort à poings fermés, elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalée Calypso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Azal%C3%A9e+Calypso).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Azalée Calypso, et le kink était : Respiration
> 
> Enjoy

Hatsuharu tourna à nouveau sur son futon, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, vers Yuki qui dormait dans un autre futon près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer dans l'obscurité, le seul indice qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la petite chambre était le souffle régulier de l'autre garçon qu'il entendait près de lui.

Il se concentra sur ce bruit, calme, régulier, et tenta de s'en servir pour se bercer, s'endormir enfin. Il referma les yeux et tenta de calquer sa respiration sur celle de son voisin. Alors qu'il commençait doucement à sombrer, il rouvrit les yeux, le son avait changé. Le rythme lent sur lequel il s'était calqué pour s'endormir avait changé, il n'était plus aussi régulier, ses inspirations étaient plus longues, plus profondes, plus fortes aussi. Haru fronça les sourcils, se tournant à nouveau vers lui, les yeux ouverts même s'il ne le voyait toujours pas. Il l'entendait souffler de plus en plus fort, plus vite, apparemment perdu dans un rêve.

Haru ravala difficilement sa salive en écoutant encore et toujours, s'imaginant des milliers de raisons pour lesquelles son cher cousin pourrait souffler ainsi. Son propre souffle s'était fait un peu court, il s'imaginait pencher au-dessus du corps nu de Yuki, refermant ses lèvres sur son sexe tendu, faisant haleter l'autre garçon à coups de langue taquins. Descendant parfois caresser la peau fine de son aine, puis entre ses fesses. Yuki haletait maintenant, le souffle court, parfois entrecoupé de soupirs, mais jamais un gémissement, ni un cri. Toujours concentré sur ce son si excitant, la main de l'adolescent s'était glissée sous les draps pour empoigner son membre brûlant.

Il n'était pas prêt de dormir.


End file.
